Tip taps tip
by Bulecelup
Summary: “Aku tidak suka kepadamu, tapi aku mencintaimu.” Deidara langsung jatuh ke tanah setelah mendengar perkataan Sasori.


**Title: **Tip Taps Tip.

**Pair: **SasoDei (Sasori x Deidara)

**Rate: **K+

**Genre: **Romance/Drama.

**Summary: **"Aku tidak suka kepadamu, tapi aku mencintaimu." Deidara langsung jatuh ke tanah setelah mendengar perkataan Sasori.

**© Naruto **belongs to Kishimoto.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Deidara sama sekali tak menduga hal itu akan datang kepadanya, sama-sekali-tidak! Kepikiranpun juga tidak, Apalagi beneran terjadi? Memangnya apa yang terjadi dengan seniman tanah liat itu sih?

Dia telah jatuh cinta kepada Sasori-danna, rekannya sendiri.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Saat pertama kali Deidara menginjakan kakinya kedalam markas Akatsuki, orang pertama (_dan kedua) _yang dia lihat adalah Pein dan Konan. Mereka berdua seperti telah menunggu kedatangannya dari tadi.

"Deidara, akan kuperkenalkan kau dengan partnermu." Ucap Pein, mulutnya tak terlihat karena kerah jubah Akatsuki yang sangat tinggi hingga menutupi sebagian wajahnya. "Kau akan melakukan pencarian dan penangkapan bersamanya, dia yang akan membantumu nanti."

"Oh, baiklah, un." Deidara hanya menurut saja. Karena dia adalah anggota baru di Akatsuki, dan masih belum mengerti tentang kelompok ini sepenuhnya. Mungkin partner barunya dapat membantunya memahami Akatsuki lebih baik.

Lalu tak lama kemudian, ada bunyi hentakan mesin kayu terdengar dari depan lorong tempat Deidara, Pein, dan Konan berdiri. Sebuah Sosok perlahan-lahan mulai terlihat keluar dari dalam kegelapan, dan ketika sosok itu terlihat dengan jelas, mulut Deidara langsung teranga.

Yang muncul dari balik kegelapan adalah seseorang...er...atau...uh... dia tak memiliki kaki...dan tangan, dia seperti merangkak di atas tanah. Sebagian wajahnya yang menyeramkan tertutupi oleh cadar berwarna hitam.

Deidara langsung bersembunyi di belakang Konan sangking ketakutannya melihat _makhluk _itu.

"Jadi itu bocah yang menjadi partner baruku? Dia sama saja dengan yang lama." Komentar sang '_makhluk' _menyeramkan itu.

"Awas saja jika kau membunuh yang satu ini, susah tau nyarinya." Kata Pein, dengan penuh nada ancaman di suaranya.

Deidara melongo sedikit dari balik tubuh Konan, melihat '_makhluk' _aneh itu sedang berbicara dengan Pein. Sesungguhnya itu _makhluk _apa? Apakah dia itu manusia? Atau binatang? Atau...???

Mendadak mata mengerikan '_makhluk'_ menyeramkan itu melirik ke arah Deidara!

"HIIIIIIYYYY!!!!" Deidara berteriak histeris, berusaha menutupi dirinya dengan mendorong-dorong tubuh Konan kedepan. Tentu saja perempuan itu langsung menampar kepala Deidara menggunakan kertas lipat yang dia buat.

"Sepertinya dia ketakutan melihat sosok bonekamu, kenapa kau tidak menunjukan sosokmu yang asli kepadanya? Toh lagipula dia adalah partner barumu sekarang." Kata Pein yang mengerti mengapa Deidara berteriak histeris seperti itu.

"Cih, menyusahkan saja." Keluh '_makhluk' _aneh itu, mendadak punggungnya terbuka menjadi 2, dan munculah sosok seseorang keluar dari dalam sana. Ternyata '_makhluk' _menyeramkan itu adalah boneka!

"A...ah?" Deidara berkedip beberapa kali ketika melihat sosok seseorang keluar dari dalam '_boneka' _menyeramkan tadi.... ternyata di dalamnya ada seorang pemuda berwajah cantik dan berambut pendek berwarna merah terang! Yak ampun pemuda itu sangat tampan sekali, walaupun dia menunjukan wajah tak bersahabat kepada Deidara.

"Deidara, ini Sasori-danna, mulai hari ini kalian akan bekerja sama." Pein memperkenalkan mereka berdua, agar keadaan tak menjadi lebih parah lagi.

Mulut Deidara menganga, wajahnya memerah, dan seluruh badannya menjadi kaku dengan seketika. Apakah ini yang di namakan cinta pada pandangan pertama?

"Ha...Ha-hallo, un! Na-namaku...Deida...ra... dari des...un.." omongan Deidara yang seperti sedang nge-rap karena pelan dan lambat banget langsung diputus sama Sasori.

"Jika kau menghalangiku dan membuatku menunggu, aku akan membunuhmu." Kata Sasori dengan penuh ancaman, lalu dia masuk kembali keadalam _boneka_nya dan bergerak pergi meninggalkan Deidara bersama Pein.

Deidara hanya bisa melongo melihat Sasori pergi begitu saja.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Maka hari-hari sebagai partner pun di mulai, Deidara sudah mulai terbiasa dan mengenal pribadi Sasori...dengan cukup baik. Sasori selalu berbicara sinis dan sama sekali tak pernah menunjukan gelagat baik kepadanya, mending senyum gitu ya? Ini malah cemberut dengan dahi mengerut melulu.

Tapi Deidara tak mau menyerah! Dia udah bener-bener cinta sama _senpai_-nya itu. dan ternyata dia baru tau kalau Sasori juga berbakat dalam bidang seni, sama kayak dia! Tapi bedanya seni yang Sasori geluti adalah seni membuat boneka kayu, sedangkan dia adalah tanah liat.

Berulang-ulang kali Deidara mendekati Sasori, dan selalu menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama kepadanya...

"Apakah kau menyukai ku, un?" tanya Deidara dengan wajah memelas, sementara Sasori yang sedang memperbaiki boneka Sandaime-nya sama sekali tak menatap Deidara.

"Bisakah kau mencari orang lain untuk kau ganggu selain aku?" dan biasanya jawaban Sasori akan selalu sama, dia akan menyuruh Deidara untuk enyah dari hadapannya.

"Baiklah, un..." Deidara akan menuruti perintahnya, dia akan pergi meninggalkan Sasori sendirian dengan hati pecah berantakan. Ah, tapi hatinya akan tersusun kembali dan dia akan menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama kembali kepada Sasori 3 jam lagi.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"Hah...?" Deidara perlahan-lahan membuka matanya, dan melihat wajah Sasori tepat berada di atas mukanya. Sasori berada di atas Deidara, kedua tangannya bertumpu tepat di samping kepala pemuda berambut pirang panjang itu.

Deidara sama sekali tak terluka maupun tergores sedikitpun, sedangkan puluhan kunai dan tombak menusuk punggung Sasori. Sasori tentu saja tak merasakan sakit, karena itu bukanlah tubuhnya, melainkan tubuh boneka kayu yang dia buat seperti tubuhnya yang asli.

Deidara ingat, kalau tadi mereka berdua sedang di kejar oleh para penjaga, dan dia hampir saja terkena puluhan kunai dan senjata tajam jika saja Sasori tak menolongnya.

"Sa...Sasori-danna?" ucap Deidara, menatap lurus kepada Sasori yang berada di atasnya. Mungkin karena melihat Deidara tak apa-apa, Sasori dengan segera beranjak dari atas Deidara.

Dia mulai melepaskan segala macam senjata yang menusuk ke tubuh kayunya, Deidara hanya bisa menatapnya dengan mulut teranga. Barusan.... Sasori menolongnya...?! tapi bukankah Sasori benci sekali kepadanya? Kok dia malah menolongnya?

"Me-mengapa kau menolongku, un??" Deidara perlahan-lahan bangun dari atas tanah, berjalan mendekati Sasori yang sedang mencoba untuk meraih tombak yang menembus tubuh kayunya. "Bukankah kau ben..."

"...Aku tak mau kehilangan seorang partner lagi, Deidara." Kata Sasori tanpa nada atau intonasi yang berarti sama sekali, kemudian dia kembali sibuk mengurusi tubuh kayunya yang rusak.

Deidara berkedip beberapa kali, Sasori baru saja memanggilnya partner! Dan Sasori juga baru saja _memanggil _namanya! sejak hari pertama dia bertemu dengan Sasori, baru kali ini dia mendengar Sasori memanggil namanya!

Deidara jadi tersenyum sendiri, rupanya sudah mulai ada kemajuan.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Deidara bukanlah orang bodoh (_yah walaupun beberapa orang meyebutkan kalau dia memang bodoh_) untuk menyadari kalau perlahan-lahan sikap Sasori terhadapnya mulai berubah.

Sasori jadi lebih banyak berbicara kepadanya sekarang, Sasori juga sering menanyakan keadaannya atau keberadaannya jika dia tak melihat Deidara berkeliaran di hadapannya, dan yang paling ektreme adalah; Sasori tak lagi bersikap ketus kepadanya!

Apakah mungkin...? dengan penuh keberanian dan di dukung oleh rasa penasaran yang teramat tinggi, Deidara kembali menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama, lagi, dan lagi...

"Apakah kau menyukai ku,un?" Deidara memiringkan kepalanya sedikit ketika dia bertanya kepada Sasori yang sedang membetulkan tangan _Hiruko _di atas tempat tidurnya.

Sasori seperti biasanya memberikannya tatapan datar nan dingin sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Deidara dengan jawaban yang sama pula, yaitu; '_Tidak.'_

"Tidak." Dan dengan mulusnya kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Sasori, membuat Deidara jadi _gloom _dan kepalanya tertunduk kebawah. Dia baru saja mulai berjalan menuju pintu keluar kamar sebelum....

"Aku tidak suka kepadamu, tapi aku _mencintai_mu." Tambah Sasori, pandangan matanya kembali kepada komponen-komponen _Hiruko _yang rusak parah.

Sementara itu, Deidara langsung terjatuh ke lantai setelah mendengar perkataan Sasori.

"A...apa katamu, un!?" teriak Deidara dengan wajah tak percaya, akhirnya... pertanyaannya selama ini terjawab juga oleh Sasori....! "Coba ulangi lagi, un!???"

"...Aku tak akan mengatakannya untuk kedua kalinya." Sasori memberikan tatapan sinis kembali kepada Deidara. Lalu mendadak Deidara langsung memeluknya erat-erat, sambil mengucapkan '_terima kasih' _berulang-ulang kali.

Baru kali ini Sasori memiliki Partner yang benar-benar telah mengambil seluruh perhatiannya.

(fin)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(Music Mode Author: **Shounen Heart, **_**by: Home made Kazoku.**_)

**MATTGASM:** aih, gwa bosan.... dan mendadak SasoDei nongol di kepala :)))thanks for reading, kyu.

**OMAKE!: ** judul "Tip taps tip" di ambil dari judul lagu yang sama, di nyanyikan oleh _HalCali_, untuk ending anime _Eureka7/SeveN_.


End file.
